De paisajes y fotografía
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Necesitaba el paisaje perfecto. ¿Dónde podía encontrar eso? Entonces se acordó de una vocecita rubia hablando de un lugar especialmente hermoso. ¿Por qué no? - Niesugui, regalo de cumple de Natii


**Gui**: Regalo para **Natii** por su cumpleaños, dia que acaba en media hora para FanFiction, en un poco más de tiempo en Argentina y que ya es pasado aquí en España. Es casi tarde. Pero aun no del todo. ¡Disfruta!

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto es de Rowling, ya sé que es fácil de confundir ;)

* * *

**De Paisajes y Fotografías**

Regalo Nati ScorpiusRose De repente le vino una frase a la mente: «Tenéis ver Cantabria». «¿Te he enseñado alguna vez las fotos de Cantabria?». «He vuelto a ir a Cantabria. Es tan bonito…» Scorpius les había dado la tabarra a Albus y a ella todo el día durante los siete años en Hogwarts con eso de visitar Cantabria y los paisajes de Cantabria y Cantabria por aquí y Cantabria por allá.

Realmente, le había enseñado fotos (mal cuadradas, pero fotos) que dejaban ver unos paisajes realmente "fotografiables". Era curioso cómo se le había ocurrido eso ahora. Hacía dos años que no veía a Scorpius y se carteaba con Albus que a veces quedaba con él. Es decir, que tenía noticias de Scorpius a través de Albus. Seguía de gira por el mundo entero a lomos de su escoba, pegando bludgers con bates de diseño para profesionales. Estaba en el Arrows hasta donde ella sabía, plantándoles cara a las Avispas día sí y día también.

De hecho, no sabía nada más de él. Y ahora, con un año entero por delante, para conseguir paisajes bonitos con su cámara de fotos, con muggles paseando y ovejas y vacas pastando sin saber que su movimiento quedará inmortalizado por su cámara de fotos… Bueno, ¿por qué no empezar por Cantabria?

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

-¿Sí?

-Ya sé a dónde voy a ir.

-¿Ah, si? ¿A dónde?-preguntó Ron.

-A Cantabria.

-¿Eso dónde está?

-En España, creo.

Un mes, un traslador reservado, muchos carretes comprados, una familia peleada y reconciliada y un novio desechado después estaba en Cantabria.

No es que su vida como fotógrafa fuese aburrida, pero se puede resumir en que Rose intentó hablar en inglés con los españoles, cántabros de toda la vida y sin haber querido mover un solo dedo en las clases obligatorias de inglés de la escuela primaria; luego pasó a hablar un español macarrónico; tomó más de mil fotografías de diferentes paisajes llenos de montañas, campos verdes, plantas extrañas, animales pastando, pueblos, montes, casuchas abandonadas, cielo, cielo, y mucho cielo, mar, más vacas, más cántabros, más montes, más hierba y más etcétera; recorrió Cantabria de este a oeste y de norte a sur evitando Santander; comió cosas raras, durmió en alberges del camino de Santiago y conoció a mucha gente que no volvería a ver.

Tres meses después de haber llegado a ese lugar (meses en los que se había esforzado por no salir de los límites de la provincia) decidió que ya era hora de conocer la capital, Santander.

Llegó por aparición hasta la plaza más concurrida de la ciudad, en la que había un mercado. Tuvo que evitar a un par de personas con las que casi se choca, apareciendo de la nada. Nadie la vio y si alguien oyó el "crack", no dio signos de haberlo hecho.

Para ahorrar al lector toda serie de improperios, intentos de conversación con camareros y pérdidas por la ciudad diremos que se albergó en un pequeño hotel en una esquina apartada de la ciudad. Pidió un mapa (aunque no se le diese bien leerlos) y recomendaciones: qué visitar, dónde… Y salió a la aventura. En medio de una plaza con una preciosa iglesia, se dio de bruces contra un muggle muy cargado. Le ayudó a recoger sus cosas y cuando el hombre le dio unas palmadas en la espalda como agradecimiento, se fijó en alguien que entraba en la iglesia. Le sonaba. Mucho.

Se encaminó hacia allí y cuando quiso entrar, una mujer con cara de chupar limones le dijo que tenía que pagar para visitar la iglesia, que si no quería pagar, que entrase por la otra puerta, por la que se llegaba a una parte cercada de la iglesia en la que se veía a duras penas nada. Rose le hizo caso (no quería pagar) e intentó ver desde su esquina apartada al chico que tanto le sonaba. Nada. Salió, se compró un helado y se sentó en las escaleras de la iglesia para esperar a que el chico misterioso saliese de su visita pagada.

En ningún momento se le ocurrió colarse con un hechizo desvanecedor, pero seguro que habría tenido menos problemas de haberlo hecho. Cuando se acabó el helado, el desconocido aún no había salido. Media hora después, mientras ella se dedicaba a cambiar la forma de atar sus deportivas, por hacer algo, no vio al chico salir de la iglesia hasta que estaba en medio de la plaza. Ella, su camara y sus nuevos nudos de lazo se levantaron de un brinco y echaron a correr tras el chico que visitaba tranquilamente la ciudad sin ser consciente del acoso al que estaba siendo sometido. Antes de que se perdiese por las callejuelas, lo alcanzó.

-¿Perdone...?

El chico se dio la vuelta, descubriendo una cara extraña y poco conocida. Rose se disculpó diciendo que se había equivocado. Por algún motivo había creído reconocer la manera de andar de...

-¡Rose Weasley!

¿Scorpius? Pensando en el rey de Roma...

-¿Cómo tú por aquí?

-Pues nada...-de repente, Rose sintió ganas de mentirle y no contarle nada de lo que había hecho los últimos tres meses. Fotos de ensueño, sí, pero la idea había sido de Scorpius...-Visitando... Ya sabes...

-Me apuesto lo qie sea a que has venido a sacar fotos-qué suspicaz, con la cámara de Rose cualquiera se daría cuenta.-¿Al fin has decidido tomarme en serio y venir a ver Cantabria?

-Bueno, ya sabes que no entiendo bien el español...

Scorpius sonrió. Se instaló un pequeño silencio, muy incómodo para Rose. No para Scorpius, pero ella no lo sabía.

-¿No estás de gira por ahí con los Arrows?-le preguntó.

-Sí, bueno, ya sabes, uno necesita vacaciones y aunque me conozca bien esta ciudad siempre es genial volver de vez en cuando. Sobretodo si te encuentras con bellezas pelirrojas...

-Gracias...

-Solo digo la verdad. Hace un montón que no nos vemos. ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio?

-No me vendría mal sentarme, aunque me acabo de tomar un helado.

Scorpius señaló una calle. Rose le siguió en silencio. ¿A dónde la llevaría? Visto de espaldas, la verdad es que no estaba nada mal. Los últimos y tardíps granos que le decoraban la frente a los diecisiete años habían desaparecido. El pelo se le había oscurecido un tanto. Y bueno, había... Aumentado de tamaño, aunque quizás fuese por el Quidditch. Y era del todo amable.

-¿Cuanto tiempo estás por aquí?

-Oh, poco. Llevo un tiempo ya y tengo ganas de volver. Aunque no he visto nada de Santander aún. Bueno, sí, las calles.

-Es una pena. Mira, aquí estamos. El parque más bonito de esta ciudad. Y yo me voy a comprar un helado, que me has dado envidia.

Scorpius se compró un helado de nata y se sentó con Rose en un banco del parque. Realmente se estaba bien.

-¿Cómo conociste Santander?-le preguntó Rose.

-Bueno, al principio fue una especie de viaje de negocios de mi madre. Ya sabes, con sus telas de aquí para allá. Hay una parte maga en la ciudad, pequeña pero existente. Yo salí sin querer y descubrí la parte muggle. Y aquí estoy.

-Es genial...

El silencio se prolongó. Se estaba tan bien con los pajaritos de fondo... Rose cerró los ojos y escuchó. Y entonces, sintió el beso. Abrió los ojos y confirmó sus sospechas: Scorpius le estaba besando.

Intentó encontrar un motivo por el que apartarse... Y entonces decidió qie daba igual. Con lo bien que se estaba besando a ese chico... ¿Por qué iba a querer cambiar las cosas?

* * *

Más vale casi tarde que del todo tarde ;) creo que FanFiction registrará esto en tu no-cumpleaños. Qué se le va a hacer...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
